Movie Marathon
by RomanticKissez
Summary: Sasuke is annoyed that his fiance would make him watch this. But, of course, he will do anything to make Hinata happy. Even if it means to cosplay as a prince. One-shot for SasuHina month.


Romantic: Yay a one-shot for SasuHina month. I wanted to do this since a good while but haven't been able to.

Sasuke: How could you wait this long? August is almost over!

Romantic: I have been babysitting. I start school on Monday guys. Do not expect frequent updates on my other stories.

Sasuke: Yeah Yeah! Get to SasuHina time. Go woman, GO!

Romantic: Watch it! Anyways, I do not own Naruto. Kishi does, not me… Nor any of the films involved in this! Also the picture! :D Not mine.

* * *

A young adult sits on the mahogany couch staring at the television in distaste, wishing he could just burn it down. Irritation is clearly seen in his dark onyx eyes, while his mouth is set into a frown. He runs his pale hand into this dark messy locks in frustration. He quickly crosses his arms over his chest, "Why are you doing this to me?" The young adult sinks more into the couch as if sulking. He has no idea why his pale lavender eyes fiance is doing this to him.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. It is not that bad", his fiance walks in with a tray of various snacks. Ranging from simple snacks to something more fancy, such as from chips to cream puffs. Though he should have guessed the fancy arrange of desserts. His fiance is a baker at a fancy restaurant.

"It wouldn't be that bad if you hadn't made me cosplay", Sasuke looks at his clothes wishing he could burn it down with black fire. His white and yellow attire made him want to hit something. He did wonder why his fiance shoved him into the bathroom with an outfit in hand. All he got was a shout to wear the costume.

"I think you make a great Aladdin", his fiance comments hoping to ease his anger. His dark eyes move to her quickly, studying her cosplay. He tries his best to remember what that character she was cosplaying as, "What exactly are you dressed as, Hinata?"

"Jasmine", Hinata giggles. Sasuke looks her over once again and cannot help but be pleased with her costume. 'Thank you Jasmine!', Sasuke inwardly grins.

"Ready for the Disney Marathon?", Hinata sits next to Sasuke with a control in her hand. Sasuke groans bringing himself back to his earlier predicament. He has no idea why Hinata just had to insist on a Disney marathon.

"I don't want to", he frowns at the television.

"I cannot be that bad..I chose the better movies", Hinata pecks his cheek to appease him.

"Like?", he asks less grumpy.

"Aladdin, Robin Hood, Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Little Mermaid, Lion King, the AristoCats, and Oliver and Company. Tomorrow is Finding Nemo, Monster's Inc., Pocahontas, Hercules, a bug's life, Lilo and Stitch, Mulan, and Tarzan. ", Hinata looks shows him each rectangular case.

"What about Anastasia or Thumbelina, I thought you liked those?", Sasuke questions while looking studying the cases. He felt something weird and fishy about these boxes.

"Those are not under the name of Disney, Sasuke-kun. In fact, I heard that-", Hinata starts to lecture him but is interrupted by Sasuke himself.

"I know, Hina. Now are we going to cosplay tomorrow too?", Sasuke asks dreading the answer.

"Yes! We will be- Don't give me that face!- Mulan and Shang", Hinata giggles excitedly for the next day.

"Hey, what's so weird about the cases?", Sasuke picks up the weird case.

"It's VHS. Remember, not everything was in DVDs before. The best way to enjoy the Disney experience is to see them in VHS", is Hinata's answer. Suddenly, memories of sitting in front of the television with his brother beside him, crushing those cardboard cases flood his mind.

"Oh yeah..", he smiles gently.

Hinata plays the movie and snuggles up against Sasuke. 'These movies do hold good memories, not to mention it makes her happy', Sasuke holds her close.

A small weeping noise is heard in the room. Teary eyes look at the scene with great anguish, watching the young lion rush to his father. Damn you Disney for creating such emotional scenes, especially for those who have daddy problems.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?", Hinata hands him a tissue.

"Y-Yes!", he sniffles he looks away from his fiance. Her worried eyes have a glimmer of amusement. As she looks at her soon to be husband, she feels happiness swell in the depths of her. No matter what they were doing, being watching television to just to going to amusement parks, she is happy just being with him. She never expected to fall for the dark prince when she had a crush on a blond knight in high school. Yet, all of that seem so long ago to her. Other people were just as surprised as she was when they started to date.

"Sasuke-kun, look!", Hinata looks at the television with happiness. Timon and Pumba just appeared on the screen. Hinata giggles and starts to sing along one of her favorite songs.

Sasuke looks at Hinata with a content smile, his secret crush since third grade. He did not mind that she acted childish when an animated movie came on, not with her past. When they shared their secrets, her past explained why she was so childish when it came to animated movies. Forced to act mature and dignified for the sake of the clan, for the sake of being the heiress. When she lost the title, Hinata realized that she did not get to enjoy her childhood years for something that she could not keep in the end.

Hinata breaks Sasuke out of his thoughts with a nudge inclining that he too should sing along. Sasuke smiles and starts to sing lowly, still embarrassed that he even considered singing. Hinata looks at him with a facial expression of pure happiness. 'Maybe...Disney marathons aren't that bad', Sasuke smirks at his excited princess.

* * *

Romantic: Well there it is. I hope you people like it. SasuHina month is just about over and I wanted to write this little oneshot before it is over.


End file.
